This invention relates to a new and improved pipe, more particularly to a combination pipe and tobacco cartridge, the latter being inserted as a unit into the pipe for smoking, and therafter removed from the pipe, as a unit, subsequent to smoking.
The prior art teaches a variety of pipes and tobacco cartridges therefor, for example: U.S. Pat. Nos. 380,590; 975,584; 1,072,914;2,417,978; 2,543,190; 2,991,788; 3,246,656; 3,275,006; 3,468,314; and others.
These devices are different, however, in that the pipe does not remain uniformly clean during the smoking operation and additionally the tobacco cartridge does not generally form a truly integral portion of the pipe.